Everything Changes, But Beauty Remains
by MsRainey
Summary: ZackAeris. ZA. A series of one-shots with our favorite heroic, self-sacrificing couple.
1. Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: So, Zaeris was the winner! Don't worry Yuffentine fans, your time will come! :D This won't be as long as "Excuse Me, I love You.", probably like 25 chapters or 30 at the most. Here's the first chapter, and then after this, you can start saying your suggestions. Thank you all, hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

  
**

She felt herself lying on solid ground that felt like grass. Opening her eyes, she blinked rapidly getting them to adjust to the brightness that surrounded her. For a second she wondered where she was, but then remembered she had just sacrificed herself for the Planet. Her hands instantly flew to her stomach but just felt the fabric of her dress the way it had been before a sword pierced through it.

For a few moments she lay, forgetting where she was, forgetting she was still lying on the ground, and just let her tears fall.

She cried for her friends, she cried for the Planet, but most of all, she cried for the unfairness of it all. She cried for the life she'd never be able to live, for the children who she'd never be able to have. She hadn't wanted to die so young, but it had to be done, and she had absolutely no regrets.

After her tears stopped and her breaths evened out, she uncurled herself and sat up. Looking around, she realized she was in a garden. One far more beautiful than she'd ever tended to.

Aeris got up, brushed off the dirt on her dress and walked around, in awe of the beauty that surrounded her. Was this Heaven? Why was she alone?

She bend down to gaze at a smaller flower but stopped when a pair of boots made their way into her vision directly in front of her. She followed the feet, to the legs, to the midriff, to a very familiar face.

He had a daisy in his hand and lifted it up to hand to her.

Her green eyes widened and her hand flew to her opened mouth. "Zack!" She gasped.

She was too shocked to take the flower, but he just chuckled and tucked it behind her ear. "Long time, no see, huh?" His eyes were playful, and he smile so genuine and soft.

She jumped on him, engulfing him a large, emotional hug and he laughed and hugged her back with equal force.

She wanted to cry from the emotions building up in her stomach from seeing him again, but she just couldn't and settled on just holding him tightly.

Finally, after a few moments of being in each others arms comfortably, she asked, "Where am I?"

With a smile and a kiss to her forehead, he interlaced his fingers through hers and responded. "Home. You're home."

* * *

Hope you liked! :D If they're OOC tell me! I want to get them right! Send requests and reviews!!!


	2. Puppy Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Here's another chapter! I know it's short, but I have Finals this week and I'm studying my ass off and basically barely have time to write a quick chapter at all! Once they're over, I promise I'll make the chapters longer! Thank you reviewers, you are so amazing! Enjoy!_

**Puppy love**  
_for: _**Valentine'sNinja**

* * *

"He's so adorable!" A feminine voice squealed, the sound echoing within the tall wooden walls.

"Uh... he's missing a leg." Another voice deadpanned.

She huffed, "Where's your heart, Zack? This just proves this poor animal is in dire need of a home. You are, aren't you, you cutie!?"

Aeris kissed the small brown dog's nose and giggled when he stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of hers.

Zack raised an eyebrow. He wasn't too big a fan of dogs considering he recalled running away from them almost all the time in his early childhood. "We can find it a good home then."

She looked at him challengingly. "Yeah, ours."

"Ours?" He whined, leaning back on one of the pews. "Aeris, babe, dogs don't like me. I give off some sort of 'hey, I'm fun to bite, come get me!' smell or something! Come on, let's just put an ad in the paper."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, continuing to lavish the dog with scratches and coos. "You're so dramatic."

"Am not!" He grimaced while she laughed.

"Fine. How about we put a lost ad in the paper and if nobody claims him within a week, we keep him?" She compromised, scratching the joyful pup behind the ears.

"Two weeks." He said, crossing his arms.

"A week." She countered, her green eyes daring him to argue.

He huffed childishly. "Well, since I know it's a lost cause..."

"Great!" She beamed, standing up from the flower bed, the puppy in her arms. She walked toward him and bent down so she and him were eye level. "Don't worry, you're still cute, too."

With that, she walked away while he chuckled and hastily followed her out of the church and toward their home.

While catching up with her, a thought popped into his mind. "If he stays, we're not naming him some sissy name though!"

"That's what you think!" She called back, laughing with a glint of humor in her eye.

* * *

Still a freakin' challenge, but hopefully it didn't suck too bad. :D Thanks again, you guys are very, truly amazing. I love you all!

_**Gives heaps of candy canes to:**_**  
mom calling  
Valentine'sNinja  
Kohryu  
Arlesace  
JingYee  
sana-chan9  
baby-violin  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
Beautiful Aeris  
Miss Layla  
Zaeris**

_Valentine'sNinja: Puppies_**X**_  
Valentine'sNinja: Aeris first drink  
Valentine'sNinja: Zack cooking dinner  
Valentine'sNinja: AU college crush_


	3. Carnival Sweetness

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: So sorry you guys for the sort of long-ish wait, I've been swamped with Christmas shenanigans and I really am having a hard time with this couple, to be honest. Plus, I have my own little writing project that I've started and it's just all really crazy bananas right now! Ack! lol, anywhoozle, enough with my rambling, onto the story! Oh, and by the way, thank you guys so much for your reviews and support and nice comments, they're so awesome and keep me way motivated! Thank you!_

**Carnival Sweetness  
**_For:_** Babyviolin  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Can't you tell me where we're going yet?" Aeris huffed, a smile on her face. She reached up to undo the scarf covering her eyes, and he took one hand off the wheel and grabbed it before she reached it.

"Ah, ah, ah," He said, grinning. "You have to keep it there until I say so. You won't be surprised otherwise."

She dropped her hand and her smile turned into a little smirk. "Knowing you, I'd be surprised either way."

"Hey!" He protested in mock offense, then looked outside his side window. "Okay, we're here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" She said playfully, cocking her head to the side.

He watched her movement in adoration. Lately, he had been finding things, habits she did and memorizing them. Each one unique and so her.

"Well, you'll find out in a moment, won't you?" He teased, opening the door, and making his way around the car to the passenger side. "My lady," He said, grabbing her hand and helping her out.

She jokingly put a hand to her forehead and leaned in toward his chest, and dramatically said, "Oh thank you, good sir! If not for you, I would have never managed to climb out alone!"

He laughed and she joined in, the sound ringing melodically in his ears.

He walked her a short distance and threw a blanket on the grass, and sat her down next to him, placing a wicker basket to the side.

"Can I take this off now?" She whined, pouting her lips.

He reached over and untied the fabric, letting it fall from her eyes. He ran his fingers lightly down her jaw and cupped her face, his heart beating faster when she inhaled sharply.

Her eyes were still closed as he caressed her skin, enjoying the sensation. The pad of his thumb ran tenderly over her bottom lip, and she exhaled a strangled breath. The warmth of her breath caused a shiver of excitement travel down his spine and he grinned. "Open your eyes, Aeris."

Hesitantly, her eyes opened, and when she caught sight of the display over his shoulder, she gasped. "Zack," She whispered, her eyes lighting up in awe and some other emotion he couldn't describe. She caught his gaze, which never left her, and she smiled widely. "It's beautiful."

They were seated next to a lake which reflected brilliant lights and colors of the carnival that stood next to it across the land of water.

It was a beautiful sight, indeed.

He ran a hand through his raven spikes, and grabbed the basket, placing it in front of them. "I made some food, too." He said, grabbing the food out. "It's not much but-"

"No! It's wonderful!" She interrupted, touched and in awe of the preparation he'd made for their date. "Really, it is."

"Anything for you, Angel." He smiled boyishly.

She brought her left hand up and cupped the side of his face. "You're too good to me."

He brought his hand up and brought her palm to his lips, placing a delicate kiss there. "Not enough."

She leaned forward, her hair falling over her shoulder, and placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he had a glint in his eyes and a roguish grin on his face. "I should do romantic things more often."

She laughed and tossed a carrot slice at him, which he caught between his teeth and winked at her.

For the rest of the evening, they spent time laughing, talking, and watching the lights of the carnival shine and sparkle.

* * *

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!

**Gives chocolate chip cookies to:  
sana-chan9  
Valentine'sNinja  
babyviolin  
Beautiful Aeris  
kohryu  
Miss Layla  
mom calling  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer  
Jing Yee**

_Valentine'sNinja: Puppies_**X**_  
Valentine'sNinja: Aeris first drink  
Valentine'sNinja: Zack cooking dinner  
Valentine'sNinja: AU college crush_  
_Babyviolin: The carnival_**X**  
_Babyviolin: going camping  
Babyviolin: snowball fights  
Babyviolin: Zack's birthday  
Babyviolin: Christmas shopping_


	4. Garden of Everything

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've had family issues, as usual. Shit, my family drama never takes a break. My grandmother was admitted into the hospital yesterday and my uncle has decided to create an uproar between my other aunt and her boyfriend. Jeebus, it's just crazy. -_- Anywhoo, I wrote this chapter to alleviate some stress that I currently have and it sort of helped, but I think the chapter came out a little more sad than I had originally planned. Meh, oh well. Hope you enjoy it, anyway. :) _

**G****arden of Everything**  
_For:_** Miss Layla **

**By the way, I don't know much about the time line or events that took place during Crisis Core because I never got to play the game. Gr. But yeah, if there are any errors or whatever, just overlook them and think of it as AU or something, I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Zack had had a long two months and just really wanted to see his girlfriend. Being a first class Soldier was a privilege. Albeit, a tiring one.

It took two whole days to get back to the slums, Sector 5 and he was restless; the closer he got to Aeris' home. Once he got there, however, it was like a giant burden was lifted off his shoulders when he saw Aeris run out to him and hug him before he was even off his bike.

He chuckled and embraced her back just as tightly.

She inhaled deeply into his jacket and smiled. "You smell like ash... and cologne."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Do I?"

"Yes," She replied, pulling back from his embrace. "I like it."

Before he could say anything else, Elmyra (Aeris' mother) came rushing out of her house while wiping her hands on her apron. "Zack!" She cried in delight, happy at his safe arrival. "Come inside, come inside." She ushered them both while he grabbed his luggage.

The evening was calming and peaceful for the three of them. A few good laughs and amiable talking was exactly what he needed after the trip he'd had. Shortly after, Aeris led him to the room he'd occupy for his short stay and the two talked for a while and shared kisses before she left him to get the sleep he needed.

A few mornings later, Zack opened his eyes and immediately closed them to adjust to the brightness seeping through the window. Once he did, he got himself ready and walked downstairs, only to find that Aeris wasn't there.

Elmyra looked at him with a smile on her face before offering him a bagel. "She's at the Church."

With a quick 'thanks', he was on his way, quickly finishing the small breakfast.

When he arrived at the church, he smirked and realized this would be the perfect opportunity to sneak up on Aeris. He'd never been able to surprise her before. Luckily, the entrance doors were opened slightly and he slipped through without making a sound. He paused when he saw her.

The light coming through the broken roof was shining on her and the area surrounding her, giving her an ethereal glow. She was in her blue striped dress and her hair was braided as always, the ribbon he'd given her placed in her braid as well. She was humming to herself while digging up soil and doing the typical gardening routine.

Zack ran a hand though his hair and decided to put off the scare, just for now, so he could watch her for a few more minutes while she was unaware and in her own natural state of activities. He quietly sat on the nearest pew and leaned forward, elbows on his knees, examining her closely.

After a few minutes, he overlooked the fact that Aeris had somehow noticed his presence, and she grinned to herself before speaking out loud. "You know, some would consider what you're doing stalking."

Zack jumped and looked at her incredulously. How had she known he was there? He was a first class Soldier, dammit! He was a master at stealth... or so he thought.

She turned her head toward him with a smirk on her face and a twinkle in her green eyes. "Well?" She prompted.

Zack cleared his throat but his face turned back to a state of cockiness. "It's not stalking if the other person wants them there."

"Hm," she murmured, turning back to her work. "So you're right."

Zack got up from the pew and walked to the edge of where floorboard met garden and sat down. "You take your gardening very seriously." He said, hoping to change the subject.

Aeris smiled at him flicked some dirt his way, chuckling when he wrinkled his nose. "You could say that."

"Now, now, Ms. Gainsborough." He said in a mock disciplinary voice. "I don't think it'd be wise for you to do that."

"Oh, really?" She challenged, her grin widening at his obvious instigating.

"Yes," He nodded, "I happen to be a very strong Soldier, and cannot have dirt be thrown at me."

"Well then," She said gathering a handful of damp soil into her palm. "I guess this doesn't count as throwing then." She smudged the dirt along the right side of his face and down toward his neck. When she was done, she laughed loudly at the shocked look on his face.

He snapped out of it and growled playfully, "Oh, you're going to regret that."

She gave him a childish teasing face, "Oh yeah? And how am I going to reg- AH!" She shrieked when he threw a clod of dirt at her head. She narrowed her eyes at him when he fell back laughing at catching her off guard. After that she dragged him down next to her and thus, a dirt throwing war was started.

After a while, the couple was covered from head to toe in dirt and they lay side by side, breathless and laughing at their childish yet, fun antics.

Aeris turned to look at him and giggled when she saw a dirt clod stuck to his hair. She reached up to wipe it off but instead found herself running her fingers through his locks. Her eyes traveled down and met his blue ones. The emotions in them made her body warm.

"I go back tomorrow." He said quietly, looking away through the broken ceiling, toward the sky.

Aeris felt her heart drop. She'd known already, but she hated that she had such little time to be with him. She didn't say anything in reply and the two of them lay there in silence. After a while, Aeris broke the quiet. "I love you."

Zack looked at her and laced his fingers through her own. "Who wouldn't?"

Aeris slapped his arm with her free hand with a laugh. "Egotistical jerk," She murmured playfully.

"But I'm _your_ egotistical jerk." He said smugly.

"Yes," She whispered, looking into his eyes. "You are."

The air around them changed and a split second later, Zack had cradled Aeris' face and brought his lips down onto hers, catching her off guard. She let out a surprised squeak but it quickly turned into a moan. He rolled over so he was on top of her and she was clinging to any part of him she could grab.

The kiss didn't send sparks or fireworks behind her eyelids, but it did feel... so _right_. So completely right that she felt her eyes water at the emotions and intensity that was poured through this heated kiss.

When they parted, Aeris knew her cheeks were stained red behind the dirt and she gripped Zack's forearms, panting.

Zack let out a small laugh and rest his forehead against the woman below him. "Who knew the flower girl could be so feral."

Aeris' eyes remained closed but she smiled at his joke. "Looks like you've rubbed off on me... In more ways than one." She added with a smirk.

"Oh, and dirty mouthed, too!" He laughed, falling back on the ground next to her.

She curled up next to him and sighed in content when he wrapped an arm around her. "So, where do you plan on heading to, come tomorrow?" She asked, playing with the collar of his turtleneck.

"The team and I are headed to some town called Nibelheim." He said, running his fingertips along her shoulder and arm.

"I think I would like to live in a small town." She said quietly, tracing patterns onto his chest.

He raised an eyebrow at her, though she wasn't looking at him. "You would?" He felt her nod.

"Yes. Somewhere nice and quaint where I could plant a beautiful garden that people would appreciate... and somewhere ideal for children to grow up. You know, in later years, of course." She added, feeling her cheeks heat up again.

Zack's eyes raised up toward his hairline. The thought, surprisingly, did not sound bad. Having mini him and Aeris'? No, not bad at all. "I think you'll find that place." He stated calmly. "I can picture it now; little tykes running around the house while you try to keep them under control. Of course, the dad wouldn't be too much help 'cause he'd be causing half the mischief, too."

Aeris looked up at him with an unreadable expression and he knew at that moment that the only future he wanted was with her. "I promise you, Aeris, one day we'll find that place." He said, his tone uncharacteristically serious.

Her eyes watered and she placed a hand on his cheek. "You make me so happy." She said in a breathy tone while her voice cracked under the emotions she was feeling.

"Now, now, no need for waterworks." He smiled, wiping her tears away. "I'll be back before you know it. No small town is gonna keep me from my girl."

She buried her face into his neck and inhaled deeply. "Promise?" She whispered hopefully.

He brought her hand up and kissed her palm. "I promise. I'll come back for you, Aeris. Always."

They lay in the garden for the rest of the day talking and kissing, covered in dirt. But neither cared. Aeris wanted to spend time with him before he left, and Zack was counting the days that he needed to be at Nibelheim before he could return back to her. The next morning, Aeris stood next to him as he mounted his bike with a strained smile on her face.

He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I promise you Aeris, I'll come back for you. In the meantime, think of that place, okay?"

Not trusting her voice, she forced a smile on and nodded. "I will."

He gave her one last lingering kiss that left her breathless and put his goggles on. "I love you. I'll come back to you."

"I love you, too." She answered giving him one last, chaste kiss. He reluctantly sped off and away and she stayed rooted to the same spot until he was gone from her sight. She clutched a fist to her chest, the pink ribbon in her hand, and let out a dry sob.

"I'll wait for you." She whispered, clutching the pink ribbon more tightly. "I will."

* * *

So, yeah, sort of depressing, but it was okay, right? Anyway, happy belated new year everyone! Please review :) Much love.

**Thank you so much and gives Rice Krispy treats to:  
Jing Yee  
Miss Layla  
Kohryu  
Sana-chan9  
Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**

_Valentine'sNinja: Puppies_**X**_  
Valentine'sNinja: Aeris first drink  
Valentine'sNinja: Zack cooking dinner  
Valentine'sNinja: AU college crush_  
_Babyviolin: The carnival_**X**  
_Babyviolin: going camping  
Babyviolin: snowball fights  
Babyviolin: Zack's birthday  
Babyviolin: Christmas shopping  
Miss Layla: truth or dare  
Miss Layla: fireworks  
Miss Layla: Zack's ex-grilfriends  
Miss Layla: Preggo Aeris_**X**


	5. First

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: It's been awhile, and I apologize. I had some events happen in the last couple of months that got me totally depressed and frazzled and not myself. However, I've recovered, and I'm finally ready to start writing again. Although, I wouldn't count on update after update because I'm still sort of healing, so, be patient. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and kindness. I love when I put a smile on people's face when they read my stories. I plan on making an Alice in Wonderland story too as well, so keep a lookout if you like. _

**First **  
_For_**: Valentine'sNinja**

* * *

"I don't know about this..." Aeris said reluctantly pushing the glass a bit away from her.

Zack quirked an eyebrow and pushed it back into her hands. "You're the one that wanted to try it, now drink."

"Okay, so maybe I did want to try it at first, but I think just smelling it is causing me to get tipsy. I'm good." She replied with a strained smile.

"It's just whiskey, babe."

"Yeah, and it smells like.... like... not good."

"You'll get used to it. Come on, I'm only here for three more days. Let's party!" He said draining his glass.

"Ugh, fine." She responded with a grimace. "I'm so going to regret this." She mumbled, lifting the drink to her lips and throwing her head back. After swallowing it, she slammed the glass onto the bar and coughed heavily into her hand.

"Hey babe, your face is red!" Zack laughed.

Aeris glared at him and continued coughing. "That is disgusting." She stated after settling her burning throat.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It is."

3 hours later...

"You are so cute!" Aeris slurred, holding onto Zack's arm tightly while he tucked her into bed. "Like a -hic- like a pup... puppy.."

Zack was amused but had to grimace at the comparison his girlfriend had made. "I am not." He pouted causing the woman in his arms to laugh loudly.

After settling down, she rubbed his arm and stared at him through hazy eyes. "You remind me... you remind me.. Is that a bir- bird?" Her attention drifted to the stencil drawings she had on her walls.

Zack fought back laughter at her intoxication. "Alright, that's the first and last time you drink." He said, stroking her hair.

She sighed as his fingers massaged her scalp and closed her eyes. "Do you love me?" She asked.

"I doubt I could love anyone else who can drink half a bottle of straight whiskey." He responded with a chuckle.

She nodded sleepily. "I love puppies, too."

Zack pursed his lips in amusement. He noticed her breaths become deep and steady, indicating she was asleep.

He took a moment to watch her in her peacefulness before getting up to prepare for morning when he knew she would be hit with her first hangover.

He grinned at the thought.

* * *

Sorry for the writing if it's bad, I need to get back in the zone. I'm a little shaky, but I'll be better soon :)) Thank you all!

**mini Wonka plushies to: **  
**mom calling **  
**kohryu**  
**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer**  
**OwMyFace**  
**sana-chan9**  
**Beautiful Aeris**  
**Valentine'sNinja**  
**JingYee**  
**Miss Layla**  
**kerapal bubbles**


	6. Continue?

Hello, my lovely readers!

So, I'm not a huge fan of author's notes in the middle of stories, but I feel this is necessary. I've officially gotten my FFVII muse back and have a lot of stories lined up, and sitting as files in my computer. I've also gotten my love for Aerith/Zack back and am ready to continue this story. However, I want to know who will actually read it after a long hiatus? After all, the reason I began _Everything Changes, But Beauty Remains _was because of _you,_ the reader. It was your guys' choice for this couple, so I wanted to know how many of you will still read it, should the chapters continue? Let me know, guys! I would appreciate it very much!

Tori ^_^


	7. Truth or Dare

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Okay, here we are! Finally with the next chapter! Yay! HUGE thank you to Writer Chica, sana-chan9, and Miss Layla for being so kickass anf full of awesomeness! ILYGUYS! lol anyway, here we are. Enjoy!_

**Truth or Dare?  
**_For: _**Miss Layla**

* * *

Zack sighed in content as Aeris' fingers ran themselves gently through his ebony spikes. "If you keep doing that, I might just fall asleep." The movements stopped and he opened his eyes and pouted at the face hovering above his.

Aeris giggled at his look and tucked her chin into the hallow of his neck, placing a kiss on the skin. "I don't want you to fall asleep. Let's play a game or something." Bringing herself back up to look at him for an answer she pinched his arm when he gave a very naughty grin. "Not _that_ kind of game!" _Yet._

"How about truth or dare?" Zack asked, sitting up, elbows on his knees. He thought she looked adorable as her head tilted slightly to the left in confusion. He loved that about her; the little things he continously found out that made her so uniquely her.

"I've never heard of it." She responded, leaning toward him, her braid falling over a creamy shoulder and down toward the valley of her breasts. He couldn't help it if he looked, he was a man, and not only that, but he was her man... that made it okay.

Bringing his eyes up back to her amused ones, he was slightly surprised to hear that she'd never heard of it, but he came from friendly little village Gongaga, where the game was common among the kids there. Aeris had grown up in the slums… quite a big difference.

"Well," He started off, running a hand through his spikes. "I'll ask you 'truth or dare', and say you pick… oh, I don't know, dare; I would dare you kiss me and you would have to." He flashed a charming smile at her, hoping she'd want to act out on the example just for the hell of it. She didn't.

Aeris crossed her arms and raised a brow, a little smirk on her face. "What if I pick truth?"

He pouted, intentionally being dramatic so she'd feel bad, but he knew it wouldn't work. He only wanted to see her smile. "I would ask 'Zack Fair is the sexiest man you've ever met, true or not?'"

She tilted her head and raised a hand to her chin in a thinking pose. "Hm… that's a I'd have to think about all the men I've met..."

Zack mock frowned at her teasing, but smiled brightly when she connected her bright green eyes with his and winked. "Okay, I'm ready to start. Can I go first?"

He nodded, and gestured with the hand not lying on his propped up knee. "Go ahead."

"Okay," She smiled widely, scooting closer to him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered in a heartbeat, fearless.

"Okay, I dare you to…" The gleam in her eye was evil and the smug grin on his face was wiped off in nervousness, "Walk into town wearing a dress."

With widened eyes, he shook his head adamantly, waving his arms. "No way. There are just some lines I won't cross."

Aeris brought her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Not even for me?"

"If you were in danger… maybe. But for a dare, no way!" He laughed, relieved to know she had only been joking. "How about we settle for... because I love you, it's the gods honest truth I would cross dress to save my woman. Happy?"

She crawled into his lap and rested her head against him, muffling her laughter against his shoulder. She nodded in agreement. "Okay, I suppose I could find something romantic in that."

"Damn straight." He twisted her braid around his fingers casually, and looked down at her when her laughter subsided. "Alright, my turn. Truth or dare, Aeris."

He didn't miss the flicker of her gaze move toward his lips before responding with a dare. Zack leant down forward and watched in fascination as her cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink and her eyes fluttered closed. "I dare you… to kiss me."

"Such a difficult task." She murmured playfully in a breathy voice before she smirked, clenched her fingers through his hair and forcefully brought her mouth against his. His eyes widened, being caught off guard, before he chuckled into her mouth and lost himself into the kiss. How could she surprise him every single day? It was a mystery, but one he was willing to let remain unsolved. One thing was for certain, though.

He liked this game.

* * *

Like? :D Hope you did! Review, please!

_Valentine'sNinja: Puppies_**X**  
_Valentine'sNinja: Aeris' first drink_**X**  
_Valentine'sNinja: Zack cooking dinner_  
_Valentine'sNinja: AU college crush_  
_Babyviolin: The carnival_**X**  
_Babyviolin: going camping_  
_Babyviolin: Snowball fights_  
_Babyviolin: Zack's birthday_  
_Babyviolin: Christmas shopping_  
_Miss Layla: Truth or dare_**X**  
_Miss Layla: Fireworks_  
_Miss Layla: Zack's ex girlfriends_  
_Miss Layla: Preggo Aeris_  
_Kerapal bubbles: Cloti double date_  
_Kerapal bubbles: Protective Zack_


	8. Seventh Heaven

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: I debated on posting this chapter, but in the end decided for it. Maybe you guys might enjoy it. :) AU._

**Seventh Heaven**  
_For_: **Miss Layla and Kerapal bubbles**

* * *

"I want Wutain food."

Zack looked up from cleaning his sword to the woman sitting on the chair across from him. She had her hands laid over her growing (but still flat) stomach, rubbing lazy circles over it. "Aeris…" He said slowly, connecting his blue eyes to her bright green ones. "You _hate _Wutain food."

She pursed her lips and glanced at her belly. "Yes. But little Rose doesn't, therefore I don't."

Zack held back a grin. "First of all, we're having a boy. And second, we're in Edge."

"As if I'd forgotten." She said flatly. "And we're having a girl."

He sat up straight and crossed his arms, knowing there was no winning on his part. "…That means the food here is more bland than the color of the sky."

At this, Aeris looked out of their window, seeing the grey skies that never really held color. "There's that one place that sells it. It's down the street from my shop…" She trailed off, trying to remember the name.

"If there was, I'm pretty sure I'd have known about it." Zack told her confidently. He set his sword down ran a hand through his hair, absently rubbing his stomach. The thought of Wutain food _did _sound really good actually…

"Seventh Heaven!" She exclaimed happily, sitting up and clapping her hands. "That's what it's called."

"Seventh Heaven…" Zack murmured, moving his hands to his chin in a thinking posture. "Isn't that…a bar?"

Aeris nodded and held her hands up to have him help her stand. "Yes. Now get my jacket."

* * *

"You sure you want Wutain?" Zack asked lowly, glaring at the men drinking who had averted their eyes to Aeris as they entered. She wasn't too far into her pregnancy to be noticeable. Only to his eyes because he'd had the curves of her skin memorized under that pink dress.

The bar wasn't packed, nor was the dining section of the tavern, so Zack had Aeris sitting in the corner booth, and made the decision order the food himself so no middle aged would be staring at her. "Oh, Zack." Aeris giggled, hand over her mouth, as she figured out his reasoning.

He walked up to the bar, narrowing his eyes at the men who'd been staring at Aeris. "Turn around." He threatened with a clenched jaw as one man had turned his entire stool to face his girlfriend. The man gulped and turned back around.

A light chuckle directly in front of him had Zack face the source of the sound. He met very amused eyes of a rather attractive woman. He rubbed the back of his head abashed. If he'd learned anything from Aeris and a few of her girlfriends, he knew women had a sixth sense about men that they themselves didn't even know. "Uh…"

Her claret eyes sparkled and she shook her head gently. "You could almost rival Cloud in his protectiveness…" She murmured, and with his enhanced hearing, he'd picked it up easily.

"Cloud?" Why had the name sounded so familiar?

"Mhm." She smiled, fingering the ring on her left hand. His eyes immediately caught the movement and he smirked. "Married two years already… but, I'm talking too much. What can I get for you?"

He leaned forward, his eyes continually glancing to check on Aeris as she played with one of her bracelets. "I heard you had Wutain food here."

"Absolutely!" She grinned, leaning across from him to refill the drink of a younger man next to him. "Cloud always brings produce from different areas around Gaia when he comes from his deliveries."

"Sounds great! Two servings, then." He grinned, slapping the countertop lightly. Suddenly, he felt his shoulder jerked back and his gaze immediately came in alignment with dangerous blue eyes, not unlike his own in color. Shit, this guy looked familiar.

"She's not interested." The voice was hard and final.

"Cloud," The woman behind the counter scolded in exasperation. "He was just ordering food."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and he turned to catch Aeris' knowing smirk. "Problems in the menu?" She said, humor laced in her voice.

The blond man's face unhardened at her appearance and his stance became relaxed. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Oh."

"Yes. Oh." The woman behind the counter said with a frown. "Cloud… you can't just threaten every guy that talks to me, you know."

His eyes narrowed a bit at her logic. "You know how men are here, Tifa. We can't take risks."

"I think you two would be perfect friends." Aeris smiled, folding her arms and shaking her head.

"I was going to say the same thing." The woman, Tifa, sighed with a small smile. The two women locked gazes and giggled, leaving the men confused.

Aeris walked directly up to the counter, pushing past Zack and sitting herself on the stool. She held her hand out in greeting, her bracelets jingling. "I'm Aeris Gainsborough."

"Tifa Strife." The bar maiden introduced, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Tifa." Aeris smiled widely.

Zack shrugged and cocked his eyebrow at the man sitting in the stool next to his girlfriend. "I don't think I need to ask you to move, do I?"

With a smug smirk, he sat himself in the now empty barstool, watching as the blond went around the bar and began filling in the orders while Tifa now began to take Aeris' undivided attention.

After a short while of hearing the two women chatting away about things that held no interest to him. He frowned, becoming bored at being ignored and was saved as a bowl of Wutain noodles were set in front of him. Looking up he saw Cloud lean over and place a bowl in front of Aeris. "Your meals."

Tifa gasped and blushed, her hand flying to her mouth. "Oh! Cloud! I'm sorry! I just got so caught up in-"

"Tifa." The blond's lips twitched into a smile, and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"So…" Zack drawled out, looking at the blond more closely. "Cloud Strife…"

"Yeah?"

"You're name sounds familiar." The raven haired man shrugged, digging into his food.

Cloud grimaced and looked at him curiously.

"Zack Fair." He introduced, chest puffing out in pride of himself. The movement caused his spoon to tip and a bit of liquid fall onto his clothes.

Aeris laughed and wiped it away as he frowned.

Cloud's eyes widened. "Zack… Fair?"

"That's me." He nodded, "Head of WRO Intelligence."

Cloud frowned and he and Tifa shared a glance that neither Aeris nor Zack missed. "Hm. I don't do well with the government."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, only slightly offended. It's not like WRO was the next Shinra. Hell, that damned company was so corrupted, they'd destroyed themselves in their unsuccessful exploitations of that one group… With wide eyes, Zack grinned at finally realizing where he'd seen this man.

"Oh, hell!" He exclaimed, laughter in his voice. "I know you! You were that group that totally maimed Shinra. I knew I'd remember."

Cloud frowned. "Yeah…"

Zack whistled, slinging an arm around the brunette next to him. "Good thing, too. I was almost at my wits end working for them. But, it paid the bills." He said, his voice lowered as he rubbed his hand down the arm of the woman next to him. Aeris gave him a small smile, remembering their struggles they'd had to endure, trying to make a life for themselves.

Tifa looked back and forth between the two men. She knew Cloud's past with Shinra was as rocky as hers had been. The company becoming a form a tyrannical government, taking from the poor and giving to the rich. There'd been many homeless families because of them, and their feelings toward the now fallen company were still sour.

She cleared her throat and looked at Aeris. The other woman shrugged and continued eating her soup. "We aren't too… fond… of governments, but Reeve is a dear friend of ours." Tifa explained, signaling she'd be there to a customer across the room. "We know he'd never turn out like Shinra. It was nice meeting you two, but I think some customers are getting rowdy."

"I'm holding you to your promise on helping me shop for baby clothes, Tifa." Aeris smiled.

"Of course." She agreed, nodding before walking off with another smile to them.

Cloud still looked at Zack strangely and the man in question was beginning to wonder if he had food on his face.

"I think I've seen you before." Cloud said quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt it!" Zack grinned, pushing his now empty bowl away from him. "I'm pretty big news when it comes to WRO."

"You wouldn't happen to be from Gongaga, would you?" The blond questioned, ignoring his job title, and surprising the older man.

"Yeah." He nodded, "How'd you know?"

Cloud smiled briefly and chuckled. "What years can do to a guy…"

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked, pushing her bowl away as well.

"Nice to see you again, neighbor."

Neighbor, Zack thought curiously, forcing his memories of Gongaga to emerge. With comically wide eyes, the dark haired man laughed loudly and clapped the spiky haired blond on the shoulder. "Cloud Strife!"

"I'm confused." Aeris admitted, cocking her head, but smiling all the same.

Zack wrapped his arm around her frame again fondly and punched Cloud's shoulder, missing the wince he'd made. "How could I not have recognized! Well… you're hair was longer and less… spiky. Hell, how've ya been?"

At Aeris' expectant look, he added. "Oh, right. Cloud was my neighbor for a while until he moved to… what? Nibelheim? Yeah." He chuckled, running his free hand through his hair. "Wow, the mischief we used to cause… Remember old Gran's garden we mutilated?"

Cloud grinned along, nodding his head in agreement at the memory. "Nice to see you again."

"You did what!" Aeris' eyes widened as she fixed Zack with a stern look that had him backpedaling.

"Uh… So you're married now? Congrats, man." He avoided her question and met Cloud's amused look.

He nodded. "And, it looks like you're doing well yourself."

"Hell yeah!" Zack agreed, "Look at what a fine, beautiful, intelligent woman I have here on my arm. Nothing better."

Aeris' stern look didn't fade, but he knew she was flattered by the light in her eye. The next few hours were spent as the three of them conversed, Tifa occasionally as well when the it got slow.

Finally exhausted by the day, Aeris grabbed Zack's hand and turned to Cloud, smiling softly. "I hate to break up your reunion, but I'm feeling a bit tired."

That had Zack's amusement replaced with concern as he helped her stand up. "You okay?"

She nodded getting ready to answer, but yawned instead. She grasped Cloud's hand and gently squeezed it. "It was nice meeting you, Cloud. I can guarantee you'll be seeing more of us after tonight."

Cloud gave a short nod, and almost staggered when Zack's hand firmly planted itself on his shoulder. "Take care man. No more runnin' around trying to destroy the government. Gotta support my family somehow, huh?" He laughed, loosening his grip and pulling back.

Cloud's lips curved. "No worries. I'm a delivery boy now."

"I own a flower shop down the street." Aeris interjected, leaning heavily on Zack. "If you ever want to stop and pick something up for Tifa."

Cloud nodded. "See you guys later."

With a light wave, Zack replied, "See ya!" And the two of them made their way out of the tavern and into the busy Edge night.

"Well… that was unexpected… and pretty great!" Zack grinned widely.

"It was, wasn't it." Aeris agreed, wrapping her arms around his broad chest. "Mmm, Tifa's food is absolutely heavenly."

"Can't argue there." Zack snickered, thinking how Aeris cooking was… less than skillful. He loved how she was so insistent on trying new recipes, though and even though it didn't taste great, the love she'd put into it made it enjoyable.

When they reached their home, and readied themselves for bed, Zack was halfway into dreamland when he yelped as Aeris pinched him. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For ruining that poor woman's garden."

He groaned. He'd never hear the end of this one.

* * *

Huge thanks and hugs to WonderlandQueen, sana-chan9, Aosugiru Sora, and vintage paper for your wonderful reviews and awesomeness! Love you guys!


End file.
